Loser Wins All
by D. Sidhe
Summary: Yaoi. KagaTsutsui. Tsutsui loses a bet but still ends up winning...


Title: Loser Wins All  
  
Author/pseudonym: D. Sidhe  
  
Rating: PG for Kaga swearing.a lot  
  
Pairings: Kaga/Tsutsui.any other pairings are entirely up to you.  
  
Date Started: October 23, 2003  
  
Status: WIP, Part 1 of 2  
  
Archive: My website (http:// www. geocities. com/ dsidhe/) when it's finished, any others, please ask  
  
Series/Sequel: None planned  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine.  
  
Summary: Tsutsui loses a bet but still ends up winning  
  
Warnings: Contains spoilers for all episodes with Kaga and Tsutsui. Consensual m/m relationships - do not go further if this squicks, offends, disgusts you.  
  
Notes: Please do let me know what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But, Tetsuo." Kimihiro whined.  
  
"No buts! You promised me." I said.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't think you'd ask me to do that!"  
  
"A promise is a promise." I reminded him.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I like it." He finally conceded.  
  
I sit on a park bench, waiting for Kimihiro to show up, thinking about how I got into this situation. I'm all alone, on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, without my lover with me. Damnit. I haven't seen Kimihiro in almost two hours. Where is he? He's never late. What is taking him so long?  
  
Alright, so he isn't late. I'm just early. Okay, I'm a lot early, about 30 minutes early. But, seeing Shindou and Touya Akira together just made me miss Kimihiro more. I had to get out of there.  
  
I glance at my watch, still 15 minutes to go. A lot of time I don't want to spend thinking. But, I can't help but remember how I got Kimihiro to agree to my plans. I smirk at the thought. A couple of girls smile at me with that look in their eyes, yeah, I have Kimihiro, but that doesn't mean I'm dead, and I check out their legs. Hey, if they insist on wearing damned short skirts, I might as well look. Which reminds me, I wonder what Kimihiro would look like wearing.Damnit, thoughts like these were the reason behind the bet!  
  
The bet. So far, it doesn't look like it was one of my better ideas. But, at that time.  
  
We were at the student union area in our university with a couple of our friends. After an hour spent studying, we both decided to slack off and play games instead. We had just finished playing a short game of Shougi, of course I won, when Kimihiro complained, "after four years of learning Shougi, I still can't beat you. Mou."  
  
"We could play Go instead." I suggested. I'm still a better Go-player than Kimihiro, but he's gotten better. And, I can fake a loss. I so did not want to sleep on the couch that night.  
  
"No, you're still better at Go than I am." He sighed.  
  
He hasn't beaten me in a serious game of Shougi or Go in all the years we've known each other. I could understand his frustration. I hate to lose too. But, I don't mind losing to Kimihiro.  
  
"Why don't we play table tennis instead? The table tennis team doesn't have practice right now." He said smiling.  
  
Kimihiro's very good at table tennis. Our university's table tennis team has been trying to recruit him for the past two years, but Kimihiro wants to focus on his studies instead. Then again, we've both got a lot riding on getting a diploma, for different reasons.  
  
"Why don't we forget about table tennis and fuck instead?" I grinned at him.  
  
"Baka!" He said while looking around the crowded room. "Good thing no one heard you. And it's only 10 in the morning!" He exclaimed.  
  
"So? It's not like we haven't done it at this time before."  
  
"But, I want to play table tennis." Kimihiro can be very cute when he's trying to persuade me. Of course I was going to give in. I always do. He leads, I follow, but I don't tell him that. Like I said, I had no plans on sleeping on the sofa that night, or any other night.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you." He smiled winningly. "After lunch, we can go back to our apartment and do, you know."  
  
"Do what? Fuck? But, we do that after lunch everyday anyway." Or almost everyday, as much as time and stamina permits. "I need a little bit more incentive."  
  
"We do not do that everyday! Well, at least, not always after lunch." He said. "And it's your fault I was late for class several times!"  
  
"Tell you what. If you win this game, I won't make you late for class for one whole week." I mean, it isn't like I couldn't wait until after dinner. But, it's so much fun teasing Kimihiro. And I've always loved an after- lunch snack, and Kimihiro does make a great dessert. "But, if I win, you'll do whatever I want for a week."  
  
"A week, no way. If you win, which you won't, I'll do whatever you want for one day. And, if I win, it's for a whole month!" He bargained.  
  
"One day, that's not fair." He was starting to look really pissed off, so I hastily agreed. "Alright, one day, what about next Saturday?"  
  
"Who says you're going to win?"  
  
So we ended up playing table tennis. Kimihiro might be a damned good player, but, aside from Shougi, Go, baseball, and swimming, table tennis is one of my favorite past-times, aside from "doing it" as Kimihiro said, with him. And, well, I've always been lucky at gambling, so I won. Oh, he made me suffer for that win though. No after-lunch snack that day. But, it didn't stop him from making ME late for class the next day.  
  
But, today's the day. Today's the day he said he'd do whatever I wanted. And, there's still 5 minutes until I finally see him. Two hours is too long to be without him.  
  
He kicked me out of our apartment about two hours ago, damnit! He said he didn't want me bothering him while he dressed up. He pushed me out the door and told me to meet him at this park in two hours.  
  
I was standing outside our door wondering how to kill time. I bumped into Shindou while walking towards the park. He invited me to play Go at Touya Akira's Go Salon. Touya Akira's not one of my favorite persons. But, Shindou's very fond of that guy, and, well.sometimes I wonder about those two. I ended up watching Shindou play a game with Touya Akira. I wanted Shindou to win, but, much as I hate to admit it, Touya Akira's still stronger than Shindou. But not for long. Before I knew it, they had launched into the post-game discussion. Discussion my ass, more like fight.  
  
I listened to them bicker. They're still at that Touya-Shindou stage. But then again, it's only been 5 years. Kimihiro and I, we went from 'hey you' and Kaga-san to Tsutsui and Kaga to Kimihiro and Tetsuo in 8 years. I'd give Shindou and Touya Akira a few more years before they reach that Akira- Hikaru stage. Damnit, I missed Kimihiro. I had to get out of there before I lost it. I finally settled on just going to the meeting place Kimihiro and I had agreed on.  
  
One minute to go. If Kimihiro isn't here soon, I'm going to go crazy.  
  
Woah. I mean.Wow!  
  
Is that Kimihiro? Shit! He looks better than I thought he would. Damn.  
  
Tbc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Check out the picture of Kaga's first glimpse of the "changed" Tsutsui (copy and paste the URL into a new browser window, just delete the spaces):  
  
http:// www. geocities. com/ dsidhe/ images/ tsured. png  
  
The fic will be up on my website as soon as I finish Part 2. 


End file.
